Momento de chistes
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Quiero hacer reir con unos chistes al estilo Hetalia. Disfrutenlos
1. Chapter 1

Momento de chistes

**Bien, hago este fic de chistes porque no me queda otra cosa que hacer y porque me quiero librar de las historias de omorashi (por el momento). Disfrútenlos, y por favor no me juzguen. Me inspire en una historia de chistes que lei para hacer la mía.**

Estaba Japón, America y México en el edifico más grande del mundo.

Japón le dice al resto:  
"Les propongo un reto, ustedes deberán ir a la cima de ese edificio y aventar su reloj desde el último piso, y venir corriendo abajo y agarrarlo con la mano".

Todos Aceptan. Primero va Japón y lo avienta, baja corriendo, pero lo encuentra destruido.

Luego va America, lo avienta, baja corriendo pero, lo encuentra igual que el japonés.

Y al último va México, lo avienta, baja caminando, cuando llega abajo no lo ve mira para arriba y se va a tomar una malteada, se va con sus amigos y se duerme; después de un rato vuelve y lo acacha con la mano.

¡Increíble!, dicen America y Japon, y le preguntan:

¿Cómo le hiciste?

Y responde el mexicano:

Es que lo atrasé una hora.

* * *

Francia estaba caminando por los campos Eliseos cuando oye hablar en francés a Suecia y Finlandia, pero lo hacen de un modo tan horrible y con varios errores gramaticales. Francia no puede evitar acercarse y decirles:

"¿Oigan, por qué hablan así mi bello idioma? ¿Por qué no hablan en sueco o en finlandés?

Y Finlandia dice: "Porque nuestros idiomas son más difíciles que el francés.

* * *

Estan Inglaterra, America y Mexico en el desierto muertos de la sed. De pronto se encuentran una Coca. Asi que hacen un acuerdo para ver quien se la va a quedar. Llegan a la conclusión de que harian una competencia de salto de longitud, y el que saltara mas lejos, se tomaria la Coca.

Primero salta Inglaterra, salta cuatro metros

Luego sigue America, salta seis metros.

Mexico se levanta con mucho trabajo, se cae al momento de saltar y nada mas logra medio metro

America e Inglaterra le preguntan "¿Estás bien?"

Y Mexico responde: "Si, es que me empache con tanta coca"

* * *

España fue a Italia a comprarse un nuevo par de zapatos, tras probarse unos pares, elige unos zapatos italianos muy elegantes.

Al entregárselos a Veneciano (quien trabajaba temporalmente ahí) le advirtió:

"Vee- España, estos zapatos aprietan mucho en los primeros cinco días"

"No te preocupes Italia, que yo los uso hasta el domingo"

* * *

Estaba Dinamarca borracho y llorando, se le acerca Noruega

"Ay Dinamarca, ¿ahora qué te pasa?"

"No es que no puede ser, mira el periódico Noruega, alguien está vendiendo a su mama sin sentimiento, lee el periódico, dice: Se vende madre sin sentimiento ¿Como puede ser posible Nor?

"No Dinamarca idiota, dice: "Se vende madera, singue y cemento"

* * *

**Jajajajajjaja moriii, pero luego seguire escribiendo mas. Si tienen mas chistes, dejen reviews.**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuo esta historia porque quiero y no tengo nada más interesante que hacer. Aiko está de vacaciones y yo aquí aburrida en la casa de mi tía, (aunque iré a la feria más tarde). Tengo más chistes, disfrútenlos.**

* * *

Esta Inglaterra muy serio, entonces se le acerca Japón

"Igirisu ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio?"

"No Japón, es que Francia posó desnudo"

"¿Francia posó desnudo? Esto no es nada del otro mundo, asi es el, déjalo, así es su arte"

"¿Ah si? ¿En la foto de la VISA?

* * *

Una vez Belarus le dijo a Lituania:

"Oye Liet, hay algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo".

"Si, Belarus-chan, te escucho"

"¿Te gustaría ser mi sol?"

"Belarus-chan, había esperado tanto tiempo para este momento. Claro que quiero ser tu sol"

"Entonces, aléjate 150 000 000 kilómetros de mí, que yo amo a nii san"

* * *

México del Sur aun odiaba a España, al que mato a sus abuelos, destruyo su país y más. Y un día le quiso hacer una broma, para complacer a su hermano México del Norte.

"Oye España, te quiero decir algo."

"Si, Mexi-chan, dime" España aún seguía queriendo a su pequeña hermanita.

"Me traes de cabeza"

"Awwww, ¿en serio?"

"Si, y de paso me traes unos de pastor, unos de lengua para mi hermano…"

* * *

Un dia, los hermanos México del Norte y del Sur fueron a visitar a España. Ya en casa México del Norte le dice al español:

"Oye España, ¿los pingüinos viven en la Antártida verdad?"

"Si México"

"¿Los pingüinos son bajitos verdad?" le siguió México del Sur

"Si México"

"Oye España, en ¿Madrid hay pingüinos?" ambos hermanos preguntaron

"Obvio no, si estamos a casi 35º grados" dijo España ya casi desesperado

"Ay no…Entonces atropellamos a una monja"

* * *

Alemania se enteró de que Prusia estaba en el hospital, asi que fue a verlo

"¿Prusia, que te paso?

"¿Bueno west, es que fíjate, en mi pierna tengo el golpe de un elefante, aquí en mi brazo tengo un golpe de un cuerno de rinoceronte, aquí en la otra pierna, el golpe de una pata de caballo"

"Ah, no inventes, ¿Te fuiste a África a cazar Prusia?"

"¿Qué? NO, es que el AWESOME de mí se metió borracho al carrusel de la feria y anduve rebotando contra todo"

* * *

**La AWESOME yo les da un anuncio:**

**Voy a eliminar mi primer historia: Recuerdos Dolorosos. ¿La razón? No me gusto como me quedo, pero no se preocupen, subiré una nueva versión, la cual será publicada cuando llegue a mi casa (estoy en casa de mi tia). **

**Pero bueno, espero haberles levantado el ánimo con estos chistes. Dejen Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin tengo noticias de Aiko, supe que el domingo regresa de Veracruz, y me pidió que hiciera más chistes**

* * *

Están Italia y Romano acampando en el bosque, cuando ambos ven al cielo y Romano dice:

"Italia, mira al cielo y dime que ves y que te dice"

"Bueno, nii chan, astrológicamente me dice que hay millones y millones de estrellas en el universo. Meteorológicamente me dice que mañana va a ser un hermoso día"

Ambos se quedan viendo al cielo, hasta que Romano:

¡SMACK! Le pego a Italia y gritó: "¡Bastardo, eres un imbécil, nos robaron la tienda de campaña!"

* * *

Está Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia en lo más alto de un edificio. Si se tiraban de ahí, se ganaban 3 millones de pesos. Va Inglaterra y grita "¡Por mi patria!" y muere. Alemania grita "¡Por mi bandera!" Se tira y muere. Va Francia y dice "Por mi patria y mi bandera yo mejor me bajo por las escaleras.

Es un avión que está a punto de estrellarse. Ahí se encuentra Portugal, Polonia, America, España y México. Solo hay cuatro paracaídas,

España agarra uno y dice: "Tengo que apoyar a mi rey, así que me aviento" se avienta.

Portugal agarra otro y dice: Mi gobierno quiere que cheque algunas reformas, así que me aviento" se avienta

America grita "Hahaha, tengo que checar los nuevos tipos de hamburguesas que hay, así que me aviento" se avienta

Queda un paracaídas, México y Polonia se miran mutuamente: "Ay o sea, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer México? Nada más queda un paracaídas y eso es poco cool"

"No, hay dos, porque America agarro la mochila donde traía mi comida"

* * *

Están Prusia, Francia y España a punto de ser asesinados.

El primero es Prusia, lo llevan al campo de ejecución y cuando le iban a disparar gritó: ¡Terremoto! ¡Terremoto! Y escapa. Se reúne con sus dos amigos y les cuenta la historia "Eso lo hago yo también" dijo Francia

Se llevan a Francia al campo de ejecución y cuando le iban a disparar gritó: ¡Huracán! ¡Huracán! Y escapa el francés. "A mí también me sirvió la técnica de Prusia" "Entonces a mí igual me servirá" dice España.

Se llevan a España al campo de ejecución y cuando le iban a disparar gritó: "¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!"

* * *

Le dice Italia a Francia:

"Oye Francia, ¿por qué Camerún casi no tiene pelo?"

"Porque es muy inteligente y piensa mucho"

"Y entonces ¿tu por qué tienes mucho?"

"Cállate"

* * *

Llega España sudando y sin aliento a casa de Prusia, y éste le dice:

"Oye, ¿Pues qué paso España?"

"Pues es que me vine corriendo atrás de un autobús para ahorrar las 100 pesetas del viaje"

"Si serás tonto, te hubieras venido detrás de un taxi y te habrías ahorrado 700 pesetas"

* * *

Estaban México, Rusia y España en un manicomio, entra el psiquiatra y dice que los va a evaluar. Le dice a México que abriera una puerta.

"No, no se puede"

El psiquiatra le dice lo mismo a Rusia

"No, no se puede"

Entonces España empieza a reírse de los otros dos, y entonces el psiquiatra le pregunta "¿Por qué te ries?" (Él creyó que ya estaba curado) y le contesta España:

"Es que yo tengo la llave"

* * *

**¿Mas chistes? Si, mas chistes. Pero bueno, nos vemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**AGGGGGG! Hace cuanto tiempo tenía que continuar esto y no lo hacía, pero ok ya, basta de dramas y ahora sí, empecemos**

* * *

Esta Francia en un juzgado (otra vez denunciado por meterle mano a Seychelles) cuando el juez, que es China le dice

"¿Cómo se declara el acusado aru?"

Entonces, Francia decidió usar una técnica que años atrás le había servido, aunque no estaba seguro de si funcionaría.

"Con serenata, bombones de chocolate y muchas rosas"

China se quedó impresionado "QUE KAWAII! ¡Entonces es inocente aru! ¡Caso Cerrado!"

Prusia y Hungría están de novios y van a un hotel, cuando de repente, Hungría baja corriendo hasta el lobby

"¡Señor señor, necesito ayuda!"

"A ver señorita, cálmese. ¿Qué necesita?"

"Es que mi novio se va a aventar por la ventana desde el piso 39"

"Pero eso es imposible, todas las ventanas de todas las habitaciones están completamente cerradas"

"Ese es el problema"

Prusia le dijo a Alemania

"Sabes West, un día de estos quiero regresar a Hamburgo y conocer a una chica, así podre decir que he hablado con una hamburguesa".

_Alemania *facepalm*_

Feliciano y Lovino se encuentran. Lovino va cubierto de polvo, con una pala en su mano, sudando un montón y parecía agotado.

"Vee hermano, ¿pero que te paso?"

"Es que acabo de regresar de enterrar a mi suegra"

"Pero tú tienes un poco más fuerza que yo ¿por qué tan cansado?"

"Es que la muy maldita no se dejaba"

* * *

**Disculpen que este capítulo sea corto. Pero no se me ocurren mas chistes por el momento. Esto es por mientras en lo que encuentro mas. Nos vemos en otro capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Les expliqué mi forma de trabajar de a partir de hoy hasta el once? Si no, vayan a mi historia "De vacaciones en México" y ahi les explico todo. Estos son los chistes de un anónimo, también pondré otros que creo que me pasé de lista con los dos ultimos**

Especial BTT y México

* * *

Chibi-Rusia estaba en el suelo escribiendo en un pedazo de papel. Llega Ucrania y le pregunta:

"Que haces, hermanito?"

"Le estoy escribiendo una carta a México" le contesta sonriente.

"Pero si tu no sabes escribir?"

"No importa, porque México tampoco sabe leer"

* * *

España le dice a México: "Oye México! acabo de terminar un rompecabezas en tiempo récord!"

"Acabaste un Rompecabezas en tiempo récord?!"

"Efectivamente, mi México!"

"Orale, y cuantas piezas tenia?"

"Era un Rompecabezas de 500 piezas"

"Y cuanto tardaste en armarlo?"

"Duré 6 Meses!"

"6 meses? y eso se te hace tiempo récord?"

"Si, porque en la caja en la que venia decía que de 6 años en adelante"

* * *

Un día antes de la independencia, México y Alemania estaban tomando en un bar.

Ya super borracho, México le dice: "ya estuvo! voy a salir pa' fuera y me las voy a cobrar con en primer Español que vea!"

Se sale de la cantina y ahí, se encuentra a un hombre. México lo agarra de la camisa y grita: "Ahora si me las vas a pagar, maldito español!"

"Pero México!" le dice el hombre "Si yo soy Francia!"

México lo suelta y le dice "Esta bien, puedes irte, pero nomas que no te agarre en cinco de Mayo, porque ahora si no te me escapas!"

* * *

Estaban España e Inglaterra reviviendo sus grandes momentos de piratas, ambos arriba de un gran barco, entonces Inglaterra se cae del barco, y le grita a España  
"¡Help, help!"

"No tengo gel, pero si quieres te doy shampoo"

* * *

Iban por el desierto Francia y España con hambre, sed y muertos del cansancio. Entonces Francia le dice a España:

"Oye Espagne ¿Por qué no me cargas y cuando te canses me toca a mi cargarte?"

"Ahh, excelente idea Francia, pero ¿y como vamos a saber el tiempo justo en que termina cada turno?"

"Podemos cantar una canción y cuando la terminemos, ahí será el cambio de turno"

Francia se subió a la espalda del español y empezó a cantar. Pasó 1, 2, 3, 4 horas y por fin terminó, España terminó arrastrándose en el suelo de lo cansado que estaba.

Cambiaron de turno, España se sube a la espalda de Francia y empieza:

tin tin tin

Pasó una hora y seguía: Tin, tin tin, pasaron cinco horas y seguía: tin tin tin...

Llevaba ocho horas en lo mismo, hasta que se molestó Francia y le dijo "Espagne, ¿a que hora terminas tu cancion?"

"Mira Francia, si no me dejas afinar bien mi guitarra no te puedo cantar ni una sola cancion"

* * *

Iba el Bad Touch Trio navegando en un barco...naufragan en una isla de puras amazonas...y los nativos les dicen a los hombres que no pueden vivir aquí con sus penes...

Los tres hombres consternados no la podían creer ...y el lider de los nativos les dice para que sea mas honrosa se las cortarían según su profesión...

"Ya se, vamos a inventar profesiones tontas, y asi no nos dolera tanto cuando no los quiten" Prusia les propuso a sus dos amigos

le toca a España...le preguntan cual su profesión y el responde so..so... soy carpintero...y se lo cortan con un serrucho

Prusia dijo yo soy albañil y se la cortan apuros ladrillazos

Y Francia se ríe y el lider le pregunta ¿y tu por que te ríes? ...jajjajajaja mon ami, es que yo soy heladero y me la tienes que chupar hasta que se me gaste

* * *

El Bad Touch Trio se perdieron en la cordillera de los Andes y luego de varios días sin alimentos Prusia propone:

Si seguimos sin comer, vamos a morir. deberíamos tener la valentía suficiente como para ofrecer parte de nuestro cuerpo y, de esa manera, seguir sobreviviendo hasta que vengan a rescatarnos. ¿Que les parece mi Asombrosa idea?

-OK (contestan al unísono Francia y España) A la noche siguiente España se corta la pierna y dice:

-Hoy comemos el mejor jamón serrano del mundo! Y todos comieron por varios días.

A la semana, Prusia se corta parte de la espalda y dice:

-Hoy comemos el mejor lomo del mundo! Y todos se alimentaron.

A los diez días posteriores Francia se baja el cierre y España y Prusia gritan:

-HOY COMEMOS SALCHICHA! el francés contesta:

-Que salchicha ni salchicha, se van a tomas su lechita y a dormir mon amis.

* * *

**Hoy actualizare esta y otra más. Espero que hayan disfrutado este especial de chistes y nos vemos en otro episodio (capitulo)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo será especial: Este será especial de chistes GUEST! y la otra parte será: Chistes que encontré en mis revistas**

* * *

España le pregunta a Argentina en la clase de ciencias:

- A ver Argentina! Cuantos huesos tiene el hombre?

- Dos.

- El hombre tiene dos huesos?

Argentina se ríe y dice- Ahhhh, HUESOS! Yo le entendí otra cosa!

* * *

México esta en la escuela, cuando le roban su torta de jamón. Se va a la dirección y se queja con el director,

"Director, director! Se robaron mi torta de jamón!"

"Esta bien," le dice el director, dándole un billete de a veinte, "Ve y cómprate otra"

Se va México y se compra la torta, pero en cuanto la paga se la vuelven a robar.

"Director, director! Me robaron la torta de jamón!"

"Otra vez?" El director suspira, " Ve y cómprate otra. Pero si vuelves a quejarte, vas a tener que cantar el himno nacional enfrente de toda la escuela"

"Si maestro"

Se sale, y al poco rato regresa otra vez

"Director Director! Me robaron la torta de jamón!"

"Ya estuvo!" grito el director, enojado le dio un micrófono," Ya me enfadaste! Ahora canta el himno de castigo" y México empieza:

"Mexicanos ladrones sin vergüenza,

Me robaron la torta de a cincuenta,

Muy adentro tenia salchicha y jamón,

Mas adentro tenia chilito y chicharrón!"

**Al principio no le entendí, pero luego lo volví a leer y me reí como una loca. Muy bueno!**

* * *

Están las Filipinas y México sentados bajo un árbol, y le dice México:

-Sabes una cosa?

-Que?

-Yo nunca acabe la escuela... Me hicieron falta cemento y ladrillo

* * *

México estaba bien borracho en un bar. Canadá entra con una guitarra y le dice México a punta de pistola:

"A ver, hijo de la chingada. Cántame puras canciones de caballos o si no, te atravieso una bala por la cabeza"

Canadá, bien asustado comienza a cantar. "Este es el corrido del caballo blanco"

"Otra!" Gritó México enojado cuando se acabo la canción. Canadá continuo bien asustado, "Se me fue mi amigo Bronco, se me fue al mas allá, siempre fue el caballo mas atrevido"

Y así se pasaron las horas. Canadá le tuvo que cantar hasta canciones de niño, con tal que se trataran de caballos. Después de unas horas, Canadá notó que México cayó dormido en su banca.

"Mejor le canto una canción cualquiera mientras duerme nomas para acabar de tocar" pensó. Y entonces empezó:

"Yo me encontré una morenita!

México se despierta de un trancazo y grita "QUE?!"

"... Que tenia un caballo"

* * *

Están Prusia y Hungría sentados en una banca, y le dice Gil:

"Me quieres?"

"Mucho"

"Me Amas?"

"Te amo"

"Te casas conmigo?"

"Depende..."

* * *

Estaba Estados Unidos con México (Que en este caso se llama Jesús), y estaban jugando a las canicas. Al poco rato, Inglaterra los manda a la tienda a comprar tortillas. En cuanto Alfred paga las tortillas, Jesús se las vuela y se va corriendo. El americano lo busca y pasa por una iglesia donde hay un montón de gente cantando:

"Jesús esta en el cielo"

El entra y grita:

"BÁJENLO QUE TIENE MIS TORTILLAS!"

* * *

Canadá le pregunta a Francia,

"Papá, cual es la diferencia entre una Loca y una Puta?

"En que a la loca, muchas cositas le pasan por la cabecita, mientras que a la puta le pasan muchas cabecitas por la cosita"

* * *

Chibi-Russia va a una tienda y ve un canguro de peluche. Lo lleva a la caja registradora y le paga a la muchacha con un billete de monopoli.

La Cajera le dice con un tono amable: "Cariño, este no es dinero de verdad"

"Si, pero el canguro tampoco"

* * *

**Segunda parte:**

"France, you git, deja de llorar que te vas a poner muy feo"

"Obviamente Angleterre, ya vi que habla la voz de la experiencia"

* * *

America le pregunta a Canadá cuando aún eran colonias de Inglaterra y Francia:

"Oye Canadá, ¿Tu rezas a la hora de comer?"

"No, mi papá sí cocina bien"

* * *

España viaja a Estados Unidos y va de compras. Entra a una tienda de electrodomésticos y le pregunta al vendedor, que es Alfred:

"Oye America, quiero una pantalla plana"

"¿En tu país no venden?"

"Si pero a Romano y a mí nos gustan más los programas de aquí"

* * *

"Oye Alemania, ayer vi que estabas hablando con Hungría y no me gustó nada"

"Tranquilo bruder, sólo hablábamos de tonterías"

"¿Ah sí West? ¿Cómo qué?"

"De ti"

* * *

"Oye Italia-san ¿Te mejoró la memoria con la medicina que te compraste el otro día?"

"Fíjate que no Japón"

"¿Y eso? Según es efectiva"

"Ya sé, pero todos los días se me olvida tomarla"

* * *

Llega el pequeño Alemania corriendo y emocionado al cuarto de Prusia

"Bruder, fíjate que en clase de inglés me saqué un Six"

"¡Ese es mi West! Anda, ve y mételo al refrigerador"

* * *

Italia llega a la granja de su abuelo Roma:

"Vee- abuelo ¿Todo esto es tu ganado?"

"No, es mi robado"

* * *

**Creo que este será el capitulo más largo, pero nunca se sabe! Nos vemos en otro capítulo**


End file.
